


Bad Day

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, True Love, bad day, hurting, minor comedy, reigisa - Freeform, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: Maybe if he talked this one out with Nagisa it will sort things out. But the whole idea sickened him because of two reason. The first was what Nagisa's feelings might be afterwards when Rei finished venting out his problems onto him, and the second was how much his boyfriend might secretly hate having to hear his boyfriend complaining on and on...He would rather bottle it all up and keep it in than have it exploded on Nagisa.





	

Rei returned home with a grim look on his face. Today had been terrible, close to being the worst his life offered currently. All he could ask his mind to do was to forget the whole ordeal, sit nearby a corner and just disappear into nothingness. Maybe if he talked this one out with Nagisa it will sort things out. But the whole idea sickened him because of two reason. The first was what Nagisa's feelings might be afterwards when Rei finished venting out his problems onto him, and the second was how much his boyfriend might secretly hate having to hear his boyfriend complaining on and on...

He would rather bottle it all up and keep it in than have it exploded on Nagisa.

Rei turned to go upstairs and have a nap; it was too early for one but he needed peace with his overbearing misery. If going to sleep helps, why not? I wish I could sleep in longer periods, though, he thought with a sadden outlook as he reached for his bedroom and opened the door. Good, no one's here. 

The bed before him was all Rei saw and felt when he stared at it for a moment and flung himself onto it like a leap of life. Rather, it felt like a leap of doom but comfortable and stable for his weight-emotionally and physically. He had no idea he was so exhausted because when his eyes opened later, he felt the absence of his glasses and a warm, smaller body cuddling beside his tired body.

Rei tried to move but he felt his muscles aching again and the movement triggered his boyfriend to move upward so their faces met. Up close and personal, Rei saw Nagisa's large magenta eyes staring deeply into his. It was wonderful yet sort of embarrassing when Rei felt the tip of his nose touching his, like they were one second away into a kiss.

"Rei, are you...okay?"

He blinked, surprised. "Um...not really."

"Want to talk about it?"

The nervous ball inside Rei's throat prevented him from answering. His nerves were awakened with the action to pull away and say everything was fine. But he couldn't bring himself to say or do that. If he was offering, which sounded like he was, he could...

"I'm fine," he blurted out of spite. Damn it, he thought irritably.

"Oh, are you sure?"

"I...think so?"

"Say, Rei, how about I make us some lunch and when I come back we can eat on the bed and watch some shows we missed last night? I know you were working hard overnight but you definitely need a break." Rei's lips brushed with Nagisa's in a quick kiss and Nagisa slithered out of the bed. Honestly, Rei dreaded the loss of Nagisa's body close with his, even for just a few minutes.

"You don't have to-"

"I want to, Rei," Nagisa said with finality in his tone. "Just stay put and relax."

Rei turned his head over his shoulder and watch Nagisa go with a skip in his step. He had no idea how he could put up with him or his moody moments, if he could call what their conversation was moody. Pulling himself up and drawing in his knees to hug them, he stared blankly at the door that was left slightly ajar...he had no idea why he wanted to waste his time like this, it was just something he found interesting? Staring at a door is interesting to me? I'm so stupid...

It helped less when his vision was blurry and needed his glasses to see clearly. He would go searching for them but the effort seemed pointless so he discarded finding them entirely.

Thinking about it he had seemed to be giving up on minor things like finding his glasses or talking honestly with Nagisa. He hoped Nagisa wouldn't hate him for this. But what if he was hating him, resenting the idea of dating him in the first place? Rei told himself countless times not to think like this, yet the idea was powerful enough to make sense.

"Rei?"

"Huh?"

"Rei, are you sure you're fine? You can tell me anything you want. I won't get angry or make fun of you, I'll be silent as you vent out your problems."

Rei kept his mouth shut for too long and for the next ten whole minutes he vented out his problems to Nagisa who listened while eating his instant noodles.

"...and they all drive me crazy at work! It's so annoying how they can't help me or even tell me what's going on when something goes amiss. It's like I'm a newbie all over again even though I've been working for companies for two years straight." Rei sighed deeply, feeling great for raving out all the vexatious thoughts away to a terrific listener who quietly sipped his soup.

"Hey...thanks for letting me speak out like this. I know I'm being a pain-"

"You're not, you're just being a normal human being who needs to vent out whenever possible! Yeah, some chose to keep it in and it's unhealthy but letting out can't be difficult and scary for some. I know that for sure because I've dealt with it. Remember back then with my parents? You were there and now I feel the roles have been reversed yet it could be a good thing. I deal with my pain through competitive gaming, eating tons of candies and most importantly having a good friend to talk through all the crap I'm going through.

"What I'm trying to say is, let it all out to me. I'm more than happy to listen no matter what." The smile on Nagisa's face was large and bright and had Rei's heart fluttering slowly into a fast pace. He wished he knew how his boyfriend could make his heart race even after terrible things had happened that made him think too long for.

"Even if y-you don't want to hear my problems?" Rei asked nervously.

"Oh, Rei, when have I ever not want to hear about your day?" Nagisa's lips were cutely curled, his smile cat-like in its cheeky yet kind way.

Seeing his boyfriend's earnest expression made Rei rethink his older suspicions and they were cast away into nothingness. He had never felt so relieved hearing Nagisa say this with such devotion and compassion and he couldn't help it-he took Nagisa over despite the cups of noodles on the bed and hugged Nagisa tightly.

"Uh, Rei I love you and this is nice but the bed is gonna get dirty if we make another move so..."

"I know I didn't think that part through," he said sheepishly, "but hearing you say this makes me feel better, better than I was before. I'll be sure to clean up the mess in a second."

Nagisa reached out for the cup near Rei's pillow, "Wait, I think I can reach the cup if I..."

Before he could finish his sentence, the cup tilted from the shift of their moving weight and it spilt its contents on the bed. At least there wasn't a lot of soup in the cup or else it could have gotten really messy despite the bits of noodles and chopped carrots had already slithered on the blanket while the soup was sinking in the sheets.

"You spilt it?"

"I did, sorry,"

"It's okay, we can wash the sheets and if you want we can sleep on the couch."

"Good idea because I haven't done the laundry...again, so I should get going and get this into the new load now." Nagisa laughed a little yet knew Rei wouldn't be amused of Nagisa's laziness.

"I'll help out." Rei said. Nagisa thanked him by giving him a small kiss on the lips.

Nagisa left with the blankets and sheets, Rei followed to help him with the detergent and the setting so they wouldn't have any accidents like last time. When they make it to their laundry room, Rei had to say it again as Nagisa watched the water raising in the laundry.

"Nagisa, thank you for being my boyfriend and for listening to me,"

"No problem, what are boyfriends for?"

For the first time in a while, Rei agreed with Nagisa.


End file.
